utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mirakyo Mirakuroid
|- | colspan="6"| TYPE: MIRACLOID MODEL: M.YO |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |''' MALE''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |''' UKNOWN''' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '-' DK (His portable game console) '- Mirakuru Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuri Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Auroro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuray Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 11 (or 15) | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | DeviantART working |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'50 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'His game console' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'TheMirakuloidProject (Mira)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'1m60' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Kyo (Mira's little brother)' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Everything is on the Homepage.' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'5 Jun.' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'His game console and himself.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'10 January 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Everything else.' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | ' Soundless Voice' |} PERSONALITY: Mirakyo is totally anti-social young boy. He doesn't like being with other people and prefers staying with his game console. He doesn't speak and only opens his mouth when he MUST sing. Mirakyo's face is always expressionless, his feelings can only be deducted according to the movements of his tail and his network antenna he loses his game, his antenna twists on itself and his tail shakes furiously. STORY: Mirakyo has been abandonned by his first master (his voicer), who didn't want to take care of him anymore. This one gave him to Mira, who directly adopted him and called him "Mirakyo". Since he has been abandonned by his voicer, Mirakyo doesn't speak, because he doesn't want to remember of the voice of his old master and uses instead his game console when he WANTS to communicate with the others (it's REALLY rare). He don't speak to the other Miracloid, because he didn't need friends since he has his game console. Supplemental Informations Hair color: ''A mix of blue/green and black. ''Headgear'': An network antenna ''Eye color:'' 'Pale Blue/green '''Headphones: '''Blue/Green earphones '''Dress: A black one-piece which covers all his body under a white jacket with black short sleeves,white fingerless gloves Nationality/Species: Belgian. (Seventh Belgian UTAU) Unknown specie. Extra: He has a USB-plug as tail and two blue/green stripes on each cheek. Voice Configuration Mirakyo is created to be played in C'3' in C4 with g-flags.' His voice over C4 is considered as his game console's one, DK. Also, His console's voice can be used as an append. 'Current VB: ACT 1 JP Voicer:' Kyo. Voices: '''151 ''Otos and Aliases: apatheticFlighter Language: Japanese romanji with hiragana aliases Rules - Mirakyo don't need pitchloid. - Mirakyo can change his outfit to fit more to a song but he keeps his tail, his antenna and the marks on his face. - Mirakyo can sing any kind of songs. - Mirakyo belongs to Mira(TheMirakuloidProject) and Auro (Aquarindra) and to The Project Miracloid. - Have fun with him! - Mira would like seeing your awesome work with him. Voice Banks Progress Japanese CV ACT 1 (NOTE: Mirakyo has a good engrish) English ACT 1 French ACT 1 utau_mirakyo_mirakuroid_sketch_by_themirakuloidproject-d5ldgnf.jpg|Mirakyo Mirakuroid Concept Art|link=http://themirakuloidproject.deviantart.com/gallery/40169200#/d5ldgnf